The invention is based on an injection valve for motor vehicles such as mixture-compressing spark-ignited internal combustion engines. In known injection valves, the fuel metering is performed downstream of the valve seat. Using such injection valves in motor vehicles, especially in those with exhaust gas recirculation, the water component of the exhaust gas condenses at the valve tip extending into the intake pipe and in the metering area of the injection valve. Sulfur oxides contained in the exhaust gas combine with the lead component of the fuel to form an insoluble layer diminishing the metering diameter of the injection valve, which causes a reduction of the amount of fuel injected, i.e., a so-called leaning of the fuel-air mixture. This can not only lead to interruptions in the running of the internal combustion engine but even to defects in the internal combustion engine.